1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a blow molding toolbox, and more particularly to a blow molding toolbox that may increase the structural strength, may provide a buffering effect when the blow molding toolbox hits objects or falls on the ground, and may improve the visual appeal of the blow molding toolbox.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional blow molding toolbox is used to store objects such as handheld tools and has a casing and a cover. The cover is pivotally connected to the casing to selectively cover the casing, and this may form a receiving space between the casing and the cover to store the handheld tools. The conventional blow molding toolbox may be made of plastic and may be formed in a mold by a blow molding method. The casing and the cover of the conventional blow molding toolbox respectively have an internal hollow structure to reduce the overall weight of the conventional blow molding toolbox, and this is convenient in carriage.
Although the conventional blow molding toolbox can be made conveniently by the blow molding method and is easy to carry, the structural strength of the conventional blow molding toolbox is insufficient. Since each one of the casing and the cover of the conventional blow molding toolbox has the internal hollow structure, when the conventional blow molding toolbox knocks against objects or falls on the ground, one of the corners of the casing or the cover may be broken or damaged, and this will shorten the lifespan of the conventional blow molding toolbox. In addition, the conventional blow molding toolbox is made of plastic and cannot provide a buffering effect when the conventional blow molding toolbox knocks against objects or falls on the ground.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a blow molding toolbox to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.